Alice Human Sacrifice: In-depth Telling
by the weird kid
Summary: The Dream was desperate. It was getting smaller, pieces of it were disappearing each day. It needed to bring in new people to re-create its world. And if it needed to drag people into itself kicking and screaming, then it will do so. The dream must never end.


Joseph Funk

Alice human sacrifice

Original idea by: Yagami-P

Character names belong to the creators of Vocaloids

**I do not own Vocaloids**

**Warning: Contains violence**

**A/N: **This is my first story, so I appreciate any and all criticism. I wrote this for a school assignment and thought I might as well upload this. I don't expect a lot of praise for this, I just wanted to see what people thought of my reading.

* * *

** Prologue  
**

Once there was a small dream. It wasn't always small though. It was once a dream of a girl named Alice, stumbling upon a wonderful land, seeing strange sights and meeting even stranger people. She wandered throughout the land looking for a way home; along the way being accused of something she didn't do. Put on trial, Alice was eventually sentenced to execution.

Alice barely manages to wake up and escape Wonderland. Alice later wrote of her adventures in Wonderland, it eventually becoming a major hit. As more and more people read the story the dream grew and grew. But soon less and fewer people read of Alice's adventures, and started to ignore the story; and the dream grew smaller and smaller. Eventually no one really knew who had dream' t it. Such a tiny dream it was.

"_I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?"_ the little dream thought. It thought and planned for what seemed like years. It eventually found a solution to its problem.

"_I will lure people into me. And they will create my world."_

** First Alice **

The first ALICE was the wrathful woman of the spade, a red woman by the name of Meiko. She originally came into Wonderland seeking adventure. She was a traveler, always seeking new sights. She eventually grew tired of her own world and set out to find new ones to explore. Meiko ventured into Wonderland with the promise of the greatest adventure of her life.

She always carried her sword with her, usually only to have something to defend herself with. She actually hated using it. It always brought out the darker side of her. It also secretly unnerved her the way the blade would glow slightly red when the light catches it, even if it was her favorite color. That sword scared the crap out of her. Yet she never could get rid of it; no one would buy it from her or even take it for free.

Meiko was exploring a town at the edge of a dark forest. She was taking in all the strange buildings and even stranger people. The only relatively normal person she saw was some guy with blue hair, singing about some perfect world with everybody hanging on to his every word. She didn't give him a second glance knowing there was no such thing as a perfect world. So, Meiko, carried on with her exploring ignoring the, in her opinion, crazy blue haired man.

Meiko later came upon a woman who was selling roses. There were red roses, white roses, or blue roses that reminded her of that crazy man she saw earlier. She decided to buy a red rose since it was her favorite color. As she picked it up, however, she felt a sharp pain in one of her fingers. The Flower Woman gasped.

"Oh my, you pricked your finger on a thorn." The Flower Woman said. Meiko looked down at her hand. Indeed, one of her fingers was bleeding. She should have been more careful. The flowers of this world could be poisonous for all she knows.

"It's alright. It's on-"Meiko froze mid-sentence. As she was looking at her own bleeding finger a strange feeling came over her. She noticed her blood was a bright, crimson red, her favorite color. Her blood was calling out to her. She wanted to see more blood; no she HAD to see more blood. As this was happening no one noticed Meiko's sword glowing in her scabbard.

"I always carry bandages with me in ca-"the Flower Woman never finished her sentence. As she was turning from her bag, she was run through by Meiko's blade, the blade stained crimson. As Meiko pushed the woman off her sword a sense of excitement rushed through her, but it wasn't enough. She needed to see more of that red life liquid. So she turned toward her next victim, an officer hoping to stop her.

The officer went down in seconds, unable to subdue her. She continued slaying any who got in her way, uncaring of all the screaming and crying going on in the background. She continued, person after person being cut down. She absently heard a gunshot and even more screaming. She didn't care she was having too much fun.

Her sword, dripping in blood, was practically glowing and vibrating in glee. The citizens of the town were fleeing towards the nearby dark forest hoping to lose her; she followed, creating paths of blood through the forest. Meiko's mind was long-lost; she was even attacking the trees around her. So far gone she was, she didn't even notice the presence sneaking up behind her. Just as Meiko was about to finish off another victim, the world started spinning. She was unconscious before she hit the ground

As Meiko came to, she found herself covered in blood, in a cage in a clearing in the forest. As she searched her mind for a reason to be locked up, the memories of her actions came rushing back to her. She emptied the contents of her stomach on the forest floor, disgusted with her actions. At first she had thoughts of possibly escaping, but immediately tore the idea to shreds. Meiko grimly thought that she belonged in the cage, locked up as the embodiment of sin. So making herself comfortable, Meiko decided to live the rest of her days in that lonely cage, in that dark, depressing forest.

Years went by with Meiko living in her prison, sustaining herself on animals that wandered in too far. The people of Wonderland believed she died in her prison, yet they still fear setting foot in the forest, afraid they will invoke her spirit's wrath. Stories were passed about her descent into madness. These stories then turned into legends. And those legends made into bedtime stories to keep children in line. If it wasn't for the bloody path she left, no one would have ever known she existed.

** Second Alice **

The second ALICE was a frail blue man named Kaito. Kaito had a frail body since he was young. He, however, had a good pair of lungs. Kaito had loved to sing since he was a boy. His parents, however, wouldn't allow him to sing. They thought his singing would weaken his body further, so they forbade him from singing ever again. Like any good child, Kaito obeyed his parents. He, however, would every once in a while attend choir meetings. His parents thought he was at chess club.

Kaito also loved blue roses. He had a whole garden full of them behind his home. He would breed them in his greenhouse and sell them to flower vendors in town. The ones he didn't sell were then planted in his own garden. His friends once commented his backyard looked like the ocean from his attic. Kaito spent most of his time in his garden thinking of new lyrics for his songs,

Kaito always had wonderful ideas. He always had an idea to improve on something, even if most of them were impossible to apply. One day though, he came up with an idea that would end all conflict in the world. His friends thought it was wonderful idea and suggested that he go into town and sing out his idea where everybody could hear him. So he packed his full of water and cough drops and said goodbye to his friends, not knowing that this was the last time he would ever see them.

The moment Kaito stepped into town he headed straight towards the town square. Once there, he set down his bag and stood on his platform (a wooden crate he found), loudly cleared his throat, and drank some water before taking a deep breath. When he started singing, only a few people stopped what they were doing to listen. Soon others started taking interest and decided to hear him out. When he was done he had a small crowd in front of him asking for an encore. Kaito took a deep breath and started singing again, with more and more people being drawn in by his voice.

It was mid afternoon when things started to go downhill. Kaito was singing his song for the 12th time when he noticed people were starting to stop listening to him and turn their attention down the street. He took a small glance and saw a disturbance. He ignored it, thinking that the police would handle the problem. Most of the audience turned their attention back to Kaito, obviously sharing his thoughts. Only a few of the audience walked away to see what the trouble was.

It was only when people started screaming and running in their direction that Kaito and his audience knew something was wrong. Kaito turned towards down the street and could easily what happening thanks to his vantage point. What he saw was a crazed mad woman ruthlessly cutting people down, leaving a large mess of bodies in her wake. It was such a horrifying sight that Kaito was frozen with fear even as more and more people started running away.

Kaito stood there for what felt like hours to him, taking in the scene as more people lost their life. Kaito just stood there, like a rock, in the sea of people afraid for their lives as they ran around him. It seemed everybody had forgotten about him as they ran for their life. Even the mad woman had forgotten about him. That was alright with him, since it gave him time to get control of his body back.

When he had regained control of his body, Kaito just walked in a random direction, in a daze. He had walked about half a block when tripped on something. He looked down to see the bodies of an officer, and one of the vendors he sold his blue roses to, her cart knocked when the officer fell against it as he died. He just stood there staring at the bodies for a few minutes before he crouched down.

Kaito searched the cop and found what he was looking for, a revolver that most cops carried. Kaito picked it up, stared at it, and then brought it up to his temple. For a second, he wondered why he was doing this, but was reminded by the screams and some guy yelling about his legs. He took one last deep breath and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He did that four more times with the same results. He pulled the trigger one last time, and Kaito's life ended with a bang.

The gunshot caused the crazed woman to momentarily pause, shrug, and then continue on her merry way. Kaito slumped to the ground, staining one his blue roses red with his blood. Kaito was forgotten after that day, just another casualty in the Red Massacre. Marking his grave site was the blue rose he left. It took root and grew into a rose bush, blooming sadly red

to be continued in part 2

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this. I am already working on the second part. But whether I post it or not all depends on your opinion. Should I keep writing? Or should I wait until I am better?


End file.
